What she deserves
by Spencersomega
Summary: A turned off phone turns into a long overdue confrontation. Rossi/Reid-father/son Hotch/Reid-Slash Anti!Jordan


"Has any of you seen Reid?" Hotch asked as he walked back in the police station.

"I thought he was with you." Morgan said confused.

"He was but we had a fight and he said he would take a taxi to come back to the station." Hotch answered him.

"What was the fight about?" Jordan asked curiously.

"That isn't important right now." Hotch said.

"Is he answering his phone?" Prentiss asked him.

"His phone is off." Aaron answered with a concerned look on his face.

"His phone is what?" Rossi asked concerned.

"What's the big deal about Reid's phone being off? He's probably just angry about whatever the fight was about and wants some time for himself." Jordan said confused.

"Even if he is angry, he knows better than to shut his phone off." Morgan replied.

"So, what's the big deal about him shutting his phone off? The guy is what? 35? He is able to take care of himself." Todd said slightly annoyed.

Since she joined the team it has always been about Reid.

He came up in every conversation and if someone would ask her, he is to close to his coworkers.

Especially to Hotch and Rossi. Both are Senior Agents and Hotch is the Unit Chief.

Reid shouldn't be close to the both of them and it pissed her off.

He could never do anything wrong while she seemed to do everything wrong.

It certainly wouldn't surprise her if Reid would be fucking with both of them.

Probably even the rest of the team.

How he got on the team in the first place is still a mystery for her.

He is just some obnoxiously know it all.

And yet where he is finally gone and no one can reach him everyone is freaking out.

They should be happy that they're able to have a normal conversation now without getting interrupted with Reid's stupid statistics which no one cared about.

"He's 27." Prentiss told her.

"Like I said, old enough to take care of himself. Everyone of you is acting like it's the end of the world. Just be happy that you can have a normal conversation without getting interrupted with some stupid statistics." Jordan said while Derek, Emily and Garcia looked at Hotch and Rossi, wondering who would snap at her first.

"His statistics aren't stupid." Penelope told her.

"That's what you think. How many times did you have sex with him to be convinced about that? How many times have you all fucked that little know it all. I wouldn't be surprised to hear that he slept his way to the position he now has." Todd said.

"Listen, Agent Todd, I never had sex with Spencer nor will I ever have sex with him. Also no one asked for your opinion about him so I suggest that you keep it to yourself, before I do something I will regret." Dave said threateningly.

"As if anyone believes that." Jordan muttered under her breath but Morgan heard her and something inside of him snapped.

"Rossi never had any sexual contact with Reid and he never will have it. Reid didn't sleep his way to his position as a profiler and the only person he has sex with is his boyfriend and that's clearly none of your damn business." he said slightly irritated at her behavior.

"Just because you say it doesn't mean it never happened. Rossi and Reid are to close for being just coworkers."

"That's because Spencer is Dave's son."!Prentiss snapped at her.

"So you had sex with your own son? That's disgusting." Jordan said directed at Rossi and before anyone could react Reid walked into the station.

"Excuse me Agent Todd, did you just accuse SSA Rossi of having sexual contact with me?" he asked calmly and friendly.

"Yeah, I did. You two are to close for a normal father and son relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if he used you as his personal Sex toy while you were growing up." she said obviously to the glares that everyone sent in her direction.

"Let me tell you something, Agent Todd. You are only here as Agent Jareau's replacement until she is coming back to work. You have no right to make such accusations towards anyone on this team. You don't belong on this team. As to the accusations you made against SSA Rossi and probably other members of the team, I would shut up if I were you. I have never been molested while growing up nor had I ever sexual contact with Agent Rossi. The only member of this team I had sexual contact with is my boyfriend, SSA Hotchner and even though I don't look like someone you should be scared off, accuse my family of such things as you did and I'll be your worst nightmare. That was everything I had to tell you so I would deeply appreciate it if you would get out of my site now, hopefully never return and let me spend some time with my Boyfriend, team and dad. Thank you very much." Reid said and made Jordan speechless.

Without saying another word she turned around and went out of the room.

When she was out of site, Spencer smiled at them clearly happy about her being gone.

Hotch and Rossi grinned at him, used to this kind of behavior from him while the others stared at him in shock.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently and confused.

"You did nothing wrong, son. In fact you just did what everyone wanted to do for a long time." Rossi told him and smiled with a proud dad smile at his son.

"Yeah, well, someone had to do it. It was long overdue." Reid said while the others nodded in agreement.

After a few more seconds everyone broke out of their shock and started laughing.

"She practically asked for it with her behavior." Prentiss said.

"Good thing we don't need her and are able to continue our work without her here." Morgan said.

"As long as I have all of you here, I'm able to do everything." Spencer told them and got smiles in return.

At the end of the day all that matters is that they have each other and that is all they need.

 _ **Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what.**_


End file.
